Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of conveying technology and concerns a conveying device with a revolvingly guided, extensively (two-dimensionally) extended conveying element which forms a conveying section with a conveying surface, and a return section arranged below the conveying section, and the conveying element is deflected in each case into two head-end regions spaced from one another along the conveying direction.
Description of Related Art
The head-end regions correspond to the end sections of the conveying device, in which end sections the conveying section of the conveying element is deflected via a deflecting element into the return section and vice versa. The conveying element in the head-end region in particular is deflected by an angle of 180° (angle degrees) in each case. The head-ends form the face-side termination of the head-end regions.
Conveying devices with a revolving, extensively extended conveying element such as a conveyor belt or mat chain are known from the state of the art. The conveying elements as a rule are driven via deflection shaft at one or two deflection locations.
The conveying element is guided in a sliding manner, e.g., on slide rails, for supporting the conveying element in the region of the conveying section between the defection locations, in which region the conveyed product lies on the conveying element. Conveying devices, with which the conveying element is supported in a rolling manner between the deflection locations, are also known.
The mentioned conveying devices in particular are applied as worker-rider belts. Worker-rider belts are designed in order to carry persons working along a production line or on a conveyor belt, and to convey them at least temporarily or continuously in the production direction, so that the persons working in the production line or on the conveyor belt are moved along with the manufactured goods conveyed through the production line or on the conveyor belt. Worker-rider belts are characterised by a low construction height.
Thus DE 10 2006 010 974 describes a worker-rider belt (worker belt) with a conveyor belt as well as an essentially horizontal guide frame with two lateral sidewalls extending horizontally in the longitudinal direction of the conveyor belt. A deflection roller that can be driven by a drive is rotatably mounted on each case at the ends of the worker-rider belt. The drive is arranged between the two sidewalls.
With operation of such worker-rider belts, the operator is confronted with the problem of solid objects, such as small parts like screws, nuts, cable binders, cable sections or clips, falling down onto the conveying element during manufacture, and being conveyed on the conveying element in the conveying direction as foreign objects.
The foreign objects, which are also moved along, entail the danger of these being drawn into the deflection in the front head-end region and getting onto the inside of the conveying device. The terms “front” and “rear” in this context are in relation to the conveying direction.
The foreign matter or objects, which are drawn in can, thus, lead to wearing, damage or even to the destruction of mechanical components, or to the formation of noise. In the worst case, the operation of the conveying device is compromised to such an extent that the conveying device must be stopped and the malfunction overcome, which is to say that the conveying device must be repaired or exchanged.
Defect worker-rider belts must be operationally ready again within a very short time, since the failure of a worker-rider belt can prevent the operation of a production line. Circles of experts talk of maximal stoppage time of 10 minutes.
It is therefore of upmost importance to take care that the causes that can lead to the failure of a worker-rider belt are overcome where possible.